1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighting fixtures, and more specifically to a multiple bulb fixture suitable for use in bathrooms, vanities, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lighting fixtures for use in bathrooms and vanities, are available in a number of designs. One of the overall goals of any such design is to provide illumination such that a person is able to get a relatively clear look at their face, hair, and other body parts. A wide variety of fixture designs have been used in an attempt to provide appropriate lighting.
One basic fixture design is often referred to in the industry as a xe2x80x9cbath barxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cvanity bar.xe2x80x9d This fixture design consists of an extended bar having, typically, three to six individual lights projecting from the front. The bar can be placed over a mirror to provide lighting to those standing in front of the mirror.
The individual lights connected to the bar vary widely in type. They can be, for example, simple spherical light bulbs, typically frosted or clear, which are screwed into light sockets. They may also be more complicated fixtures, typically involving bulbs oriented in a vertical direction and partially covered by a glass shade. The shade may be frosted or partly frosted, and decoratively shaped to match any desired dxc3xa9cor. The light bulb used in such an arrangement may be a normal bulb, or a specially designed decorative bulb.
Other approaches to bathroom and vanity fixtures have included placement of lights vertically along the side of a mirror, placement of lights in the ceiling above the mirror, and various combinations of these and other designs.
As yet, the single, elongated vanity bar design remains very popular, but does not always provide the lighting pattern desired. It would be desirable to provide improvements in such a lighting fixture.
In accordance with the present invention, a lighting fixture suitable for use in a bathroom, vanity, or similar application includes an extended fixture with multiple light bulbs. The light bulbs are spaced from the fixture in such a manner that the bulbs do not lie on a single line. The back plate may have a curving portion for supporting the bulbs in a non-linear manner, or individual spacers of different lengths may be used to project the bulbs different distances from a planar backplate.